


Drink With Me

by humanlesbiangarbage



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, As in it's non-magical, But not super AU otherwise, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlesbiangarbage/pseuds/humanlesbiangarbage
Summary: Zelda and Lilith meet in a bar.





	Drink With Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's an AU y'all, but also not really. They're non-magical, but still sexy ladies. It's an explicit one, so just know that. Hope you enjoy and thanks for stopping by to read!

Painted red lips stained the edge of the glass as Lilith looked through the specimens that had graced the bar with their presence that evening. She could have any of the women in the room she wanted, and she knew it. She heard the familiar crinkle of leather at her elbow as she leaned against the bar, downing the rest of the drink. Bored with the power she held over women, she absentmindedly decided she wouldn’t be going home with anyone who didn’t make the first move on her. Blue eyes narrowed on the bar tender, willing him to come fill her glass with amber liquid her veins craved. She barely registered the bar stool next to her scraping along the wooden floor or the woman suddenly perched atop it. 

“Who do you have to kill to get a drink in here?” The brunette heard from the woman now beside her. She turned her head to mutter an annoyed agreement but the breath was stolen from her lungs.

“I’m sure I can find a way to get one for you.” Unable to stop her flirtatious nature, she felt herself leaning toward the other women. She inspected every inch of her, shiny auburn hair, deep green eyes, lips painted dark, her legs clad in leather pants. 

“Only if you can guess what it is first.” The redhead smiled back at her, a smile much too soft for the heated way the air hung between them. 

“Well what is it?” The bartender was completely obliterated from Lilith’s attention. 

“That’s not a guess.” The other woman smirked back at her, clearly amused. She rested her elbow up on the bar, her chin atop her closed fist. “I’m Zelda.” She finished as the bartender walked closer to where they sat.

“Zelda...” Lilith tested out, smirking back, “Something like a mojito.” Her own fingers tightened around her whisky glass. The redhead wrinkled her expression, shaking her head. 

“Anything for you ladies?” The bartender came around to them. Lilith opened her mouth to answer, then without so much as a warning felt Zelda’s breath hot against her ear. 

“Gin and tonic.” She said into Lilith’s ear, lips brushing over the skin there. “Please.” She added before closing her lips around Lilith’s earlobe, tongue briefly dancing along the edge. Lilith spat their drink order back to the bartender, quickly returning her attention to Zelda’s teeth grazing over the edge of her ear. 

Zelda pulled back abruptly when their drinks were placed on the bartop, “Thank you….” She trailed off, waiting for the brunette to introduce herself.

“Lilith..” She breathed out in response. 

“Thank you, Lilith.” Zelda nodded, taking a long sip of her drink, eyes darkening as she stared at Lilith over her glass. 

“You’re very welcome.” She replied, allowing her hand to move over to the redhead’s knee. Her fingers drew circles on the inside of Zelda’s leg. To Lilith’s surprise however, she didn’t react, only continued sipping her drink. She tested the other woman’s resolve by pushing her hand further up her thigh and was rewarded with a twitch of Zelda’s eyebrow. Like the tease she seemed to be, Zelda looked away, green eyes lost in the bubbles of her drink. Lilith bit down on her bottom lip before lifting her glass and taking another sip. 

“Something interesting in there?” Lilith asked with a smirk, her fingers rubbing back and forth on Zelda’s thigh. 

“Just bubbles.” She replied, smirking around the straw. She took another sip before lowering the glass, tilting it toward Lilith. “Want a taste?” Lilith rolled her eyes, but leaned in, slowly taking a sip of the drink, tongue darting out to lick her lips after. 

“Not the worst thing ever.” She complied, but barely. Zelda pushed her hand forward, expecting Lilith to offer up a sip of her drink. Instead she laughed, lifting an eyebrow, “This is just whisky, Zelda. You’re not going to like it.” 

“So?” Her expression grew serious, daring, as she took the glass from Lilith’s fingers and downed the remaining liquid. She placed the glass back on the bar top, finishing it off with a sip of her own drink. 

“You didn’t have to finish my drink just to prove a point.” Lilith complained, taking the rest of Zelda’s drink in retaliation. She decided to distract Zelda by letting her hand glide up to grab the other woman’s hip.

The redhead rolled her eyes, though a smirk played at her lips. She paused briefly before tilting her head down and pursing her lips slightly, her eyes narrowing in on Lilith. “Would you care to…” Zelda trailed off, eyes searching the bar again and gesturing toward the bathrooms, “join me?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Lilith leaned forward as she stood from the bar stool, collecting Zelda’s hand and pulling her along behind her. Zelda pressed as close as she could get to Lilith as they weaved through the crowd in the bar. 

They pushed the door of the bathroom closed behind them, finding the small latch and sliding it over. Lilith felt the door against her back and Zelda against her front, pressing her into the door as she slid her tongue up the column of Lilith’s neck. Lilith arched up from the door, shrugging her leather jacket from her shoulders. Zelda’s lips hungrily sought out Lilith’s flesh, sucking on her neck before kissing along her collarbone. Lilith was restless, pressing herself toward Zelda at every opportunity, her skin aflame with desire. 

“Stop moving so much.” Zelda murmured against Lilith’s lips, grabbing her hips and holding them to the surface behind her. 

“That gin setting in?” Lilith teased her, biting the redhead’s bottom lip. Zelda laughed lazily back at her, before pressing herself completely against Lilith, her hands still holding tight to the brunette’s hips. Lilith’s fingers came up to tangle in auburn curls, pulling her closer as her tongue glided over Zelda’s bottom lip. Lilith felt a familiar warm spreading in her lower abdomen and she kissed the other woman harder, messier. She heard a soft moan leave Zelda’s lips when she bit down on her lower lip, accompanied by a quick tug of her fistful of hair. Lilith pulled harder on her hair then, immensely pleased at the crackled whine that crept out of Zelda. With a huff, Zelda pushed her leg between Lilith’s in retaliation, grinning toward the ceiling when she felt a moan vibrate against her neck from Lilith’s parted lips. Zelda lowered her gaze then, hands drifting from Lilith’s hips down to the bottom of her skirt. As she shifts the brunette’s skirt higher up her thighs, she allowed her leg to press tighter against the other woman’s heated core. Although she willed herself not to, Lilith felt herself instantly rutting against Zelda’s thigh. The friction it caused sent her pulse racing, the thumping of her heartbeat echoing in her ears. 

“Someone’s eager.” Zelda remarked, her eyebrow jumping up as she smirked. She rocked her leg back and forth against Lilith then, marvelling at the way her eyes rolled back. 

“Just a bit.” Lilith replied through a whine. Zelda pulled at the brunette’s blouse, wanting access to the skin of Lilith’s chest. Green eyes glanced upward briefly before leaving kisses along the other woman’s cleavage. 

“Fine then.” She groaned in mock annoyance, making a show of dropping to her knees in front of Lilith. “Better?” She asked, her head tilting up to look at the brunette as she pushed her skirt up her thighs. Her lips drag across the hot skin on Lilith’s thighs, impatiently waiting for permission to move further. 

“So much better.” Lilith groaned, her fingers again tangling in Zelda’s hair. Lilith felt soft lips against her, through the thin fabric that covered her. The contact made her groan as she pushed herself up from the door slightly. She felt more than heard Zelda laugh lightly, clearly pleased at the reaction she caused in Lilith. Zelda sat back on her heels, grinning up at Lilith. She bit down on her bottom lip as she pulled Lilith’s underwear down her legs. Zelda’s eyes didn’t leave Lilith’s until her blue eyes fluttered closed. A small gasp of desire left them both as Zelda leaned in to taste her slowly. She slid her tongue across Lilith’s aching wetness at an agonizingly slow pace. She let Lilith writhe against the door momentarily, softly kissing her folds. Lilith tugged at the curls she had looped around her fingers, urging Zelda for more. 

Zelda complied, growing rather needy herself. She gripped tight to the other woman’s hips, holding her against her face as she flicked her tongue across her clit. Lilith gasped in a full breath before letting it out in a long, low moan. Zelda took the opportunity to slide her tongue lower, lapping over her core. She felt Lilith’s knees buckle slightly as she set her full weight against Zelda’s face. Zelda moaned into Lilith, sending vibrations through the woman’s entire body. 

She pulled back, dark eyes cast up Lilith’s body as she wrapped her lips around her sensitive flesh. Zelda slipped a finger inside of her then, watching as Lilith was arched into the sensation. Lilith’s breath caught in her throat when she felt the other woman’s tongue flicking against her again, a second finger filling her. A whine left Lilith’s lips as Zelda left her to do little else, tongue and fingers working in tandem to bring her closer to release. Lilith began panting and attempting to push Zelda lower, unable to use her words. Zelda took the hint and pulled her fingers from Lilith, causing a momentary groan to escape Lilith. She whined, impatient with need before feeling filled with Zelda’s tongue. Lilith rocked herself back and forth on her tongue, warmth rapidly spreading throughout her lower abdomen. 

“I’m, Zelda, I’m..” She trailed off as she felt Zelda’s hand snake around from where it was gripping her hip to press against her torso. Lilith tilted her head back against the door, feeling fire spread through her veins as Zelda’s thumb brushed back and forth across her clit. She tensed, pressing herself against Zelda’s relentless tongue. “Oh fuck.” She announced briefly through a whine before dropping her hips as she came. Zelda worked her tongue in and out of her quickly, feeling her tense each muscle in wave after wave of ecstasy. She slowed the movement of her tongue and fingers as she heard Lilith panting and felt hands lightly pushing her away. She sat back on her heels briefly, smug grin on her lips. 

“How was that?” She asked, not waiting for a response and instead leaning back in to leave small kisses across her inner thighs and flushed, slick skin. Zelda stood in front of Lilith with a grin, before pressing herself back against the brunette. She hungrily sought out the woman’s lips with her own. Zelda pulled back and licked her lips, dragging her thumb across her bottom lip to wipe herself clean. 

“Would you like to come back to my house to continue this?” Lilith asked, pupils blown wide. Zelda could do little in response other than nod desperately, slick through her panties with need. With one last kiss, Zelda grabbed Lilith’s hand and they were gone in an instant. Traversing through the bar’s crowd was a blur and they were soon in Lilith’s car, Zelda straddling her lap. Lilith held tight to Zelda’s hips as she ground down against her lightly. Zelda’s hands traveled everywhere and anywhere they wanted, gripping to Lilith’s shoulders for leverage, touching her hair, her chest, her skin. 

“More.” Zelda breathed out between kisses and was rewarded by the brunette’s nimble fingers popping the button of her trousers open and pulling down the zipper. Zelda lifted herself to pull the leather down before settling back against Lilith. With very little hesitation, Lilith soon had her hand between Zelda’s glossy thighs. Zelda rested her torso back, using the distant light of the street lamp to watch Lilith’s hand between their bodies. Her fingertips ghosted across Zelda’s folds, becoming slick quickly before she rubbed her fingertips against her clit. The redhead groaned, her head tilting back at even the slightest of contact. Lilith quickly slipped two fingers inside her, which Zelda responded to by immediately dropping her hips down on Lilith’s fingers. Zelda gripped tightly to the brunette’s shoulders, her hips rising and falling as she filled herself over and over with Lilith’s fingers. Her moans caught in her throat each time her hips fell, angling to feel Lilith deeper before lifting herself up again. 

“Fuck…” Lilith whispered lightly, her lips searching for the flushed skin at Zelda’s collarbone. Zelda leaned into her kisses gratefully, a whine escaping her lips. Zelda moved her hands lower to gain more leverage, leaning in closer to the brunette. Her hips rose and fell at a faster pace now, already incredibly worked up from what she had done to Lilith in the bathroom. Lilith left kisses along Zelda’s neck that were sure to leave bruises in her wake. A sharp inhale caught Lilith’s attention and she looked up to see Zelda’s brows furrowed, her chest full of a held breath as she ached for release. Without much thought or hesitation, Zelda slowly slid a hand down across her abdomen and nestled it between her legs, rubbing circles against herself. She let out the breath she’d been holding and heaved in as she neared her release. 

“Make me fucking come.” She breathed out, and Lilith felt a hollow pull in the pit of her stomach. She shifted her gaze upward to watch Zelda’s expression and slid a third finger beside her other two. 

“Come on, Zelda.” Lilith groaned through a tightened throat, watching the tension in Zelda’s face melt away as she moaned in time with her orgasm. Her hips rose and fell erratically, losing any ability to control them as she rode out her climax on Lilith’s fingers. Lilith felt Zelda tightening around her fingers, entire body echoing with a shudder. Lilith could still hear Zelda moaning in her ears, even as her hips slowed to a stop. 

“Sweet hell,” her body still shuddered with aftershocks. “Oh, Lilith” she briefly marvelled, limbs growing numb, “thank you.” Zelda sighed, finally resting her forehead against Lilith’s. Her eyes were closed as she caught her breath, a smile across her lips. Lilith tilted her chin up to press her lips gently against Zelda’s, feeling her smile against her lips. Zelda pulled away with a groan, feeling Lilith pull her fingers from her. 

“Would you still like to come back to my place?” Lilith couldn’t help herself, leaning forward for another taste of the redhead’s lips. 

“Mmm,” Zelda sighed against Lilith’s lips, “I’d love to.” She said, eyes darkening already. She reluctantly slid herself from Lilith’s lap over into the passenger seat, resting her head back against the headrest. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed, but a smirk still played at her lips. “Just let me know when we’re there.”


End file.
